


Rosaries

by PodficPenName (PersianPenName)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Drinking, F/M, Grace Kink, I have never made a podfic before, M/M, Masturbation, Pining, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, oh god what am i DOING, sad wanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:55:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27384556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersianPenName/pseuds/PodficPenName
Summary: This is my very first podfic, and I am open to constructive criticism, but I amalsoa sentient ball of anxiety, so please be gentle.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 3





	Rosaries

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rosaries](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24267103) by [PersianPenName](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersianPenName/pseuds/PersianPenName). 



[Listen on Anchor](https://anchor.fm/persianpenname/episodes/Rosaries-by-PersianPenName-em0mpt)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first podfic, and I am open to constructive criticism, but I am _also_ a sentient ball of anxiety, so please be gentle.


End file.
